Water balls or crystal balls have been widely used as indoor decoration for its low cost and beauty. The water balls nowadays not only provide a "static decoration", but also incorporates therein music and light generation device, as well as movable dolls. Such a water ball has a sophisticated structure and requires a number of parts assembled together in a complicated manner and would thus present at least the following disadvantages:
(1) The complication of assembling the water balls with the great number of parts increases with the number of the parts and fastening means, such as adhesives, bolts, screws or the like is needed to hold the parts together. PA1 (2) It takes much time and labor to complete the assembly. PA1 (3) Due to the complicated assembly process, it is often to damage or mis-assemble the parts during the assembly process and thus increasing the overall cost. PA1 (4) The price would be high due to the substantial cost needed to manufacture the sophisticated structure. PA1 (5) The overall service life would be short due to the great number of parts and the sophistication of the structure.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a water ball structure that possesses the same decorative and amusing function as the prior art, but is simple in structure and easy to manufacture.